


wildcard

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [19]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Community: hs_bingo, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - principal's office (wildcard)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	wildcard

* * *

_[junior/senior year]_

  
"Oh my god, did you hear about that junior who attacked Grant? I heard he just jumped him out of nowhere–"

Brendon's not really paying attention, catching threads of the conversation between the girls in front of him. Last period is coming up and he's so, so ready for this day to be over. Spencer has ignored him all week, refusing to talk at the lunch table. Ryan keeps sending Brendon comforting little smiles and rolling his eyes at Spencer's behavior. It sucks though. A lot.

"–Smith, I think? I don't know, he runs around with skinny guy that runs the student newspaper."

Brendon's head snaps up at that. He grabs at the girl's shoulder, "Hey. Hey, what are you talking about?"

Glaring, she shrugs his hand off. "Rude, much? Geez."

"Sorry, sorry. But really," he glances back and forth between the two, trying to look as earnest as possible. It generally works on Mr. Hall most of the time. "What's going on?"

They look at each other and then a second later, the second girl tells him, "Apparently this kid, a junior–I think his name is Spencer, maybe?" Brendon bites his lip. "Well, he punched Grant in the face. For no reason!"

Brendon's trying to wrap this around his head. Spencer's usually all talk, no action. A sarcastic retort along with his deadly glare generally keeps things from going any further. Brendon doesn't think he's ever seen Spencer hit _anyone_ , not for real, not out of anger. Holy shit.

The girl's still talking when Brendon tunes back in. "–principal's office. Everyone's saying he's going to get expelled."

He's already halfway down the hall by the time she finishes.

Sliding around the corner, he catches the door frame and spins himself inside the front office. To his left, behind some glass, he can see Spencer slumped in one of the seats. His head's down, chin on his chest. It looks like there's a cut on his lip and from where he's standing, Brendon can see the red puffiness at the corner of his left eye.

_Fucking hell._

William's voice stops him midstride. "You're not supposed to be here, Brendon."

He looks over to find William standing behind the counter. With a sympathetic unhappy look, he repeats, "You can't be here, Brendon. I know you've got class in–" he looks over to the clock on the wall, "three minutes."

"That's all I need, Bills." He gets a reproving look at the informal moniker, and pleads, " _Please?_

Sighing, William gives in. "Three minutes, Urie. Or I'm writing you a tardy slip."

Brendon grins and moves into the waiting room. When he opens the door, Spencer looks up, wary. When he sees that it's Brendon, he actually blushes and says in a disgruntled voice, "What the hell are you doing here? You've got class."

"So do you, Spencer Smith." Brendon sits in the chair next to him and Spencer looks down at his hands. His knuckles look a little raw.

Brendon whispers, "What happened?"

With a heavy sigh, Spencer says, "I might as well tell you. The whole stupid thing is gonna be all over the school anyway." Brendon doesn't tell him that it already is. "I was headed back to my locker and heard that asshole Sanders say something nasty." He shrugs. "So I punched him the face."

Brendon's bewildered. "But he says shit all the time, Spence. What the hell were you thinking?"

The muscle in Spencer's jaw jumps, but he doesn't respond. Brendon pushes. "What did he say, Spence? Come on."

Spencer keeps his mouth shut and Brendon bursts out, "You could get expelled for fuck's sake! Principle McLynn hates fighting, you know that!"

There's still no response.

Brendon puts a hand on Spencer's shoulder and Spencer bolts right out of his seat. "He called you a fag, okay?" He glares down at Brendon. "He called you a fag, I heard him, so I hit him. Are you happy now?" Spencer's agitated, breath coming in quick little pants and Brendon realizes that Spencer's still angry. Still wants to take a piece out of Grant.

For Brendon.

Shaking his head, Brendon leans back in the chair. "You are so stupid, Spencer Smith."

That earns him another glare. Putting both hands on top of his head, Brendon says quietly. "Grant says that all the time, you know. He calls me that every other day, for crying out loud. It's _nothing_."

"Yeah, well," Spencer mutters, turning away. "He doesn't get to say it any more, not if he wants to keep his teeth." The last part is practically growled and Brendon just stares in wonder. A second later, Spencer flops back down in his seat.

With a loud, resigned sigh, Spencer mumbles, "My mom is going to kill me."

"Not if you tell her why, I bet."

They both look up to see Ryan standing in the doorway. William's behind him, looking extremely frustrated. The bell chooses that moment to go off, but none of them move. Throwing his hands up, William turns and walks back to his desk.

Ryan just looks between the two of them. "So you guys all friends again and shit, right?"

"Language, Ross! At least try and pretend you care, okay?" William calls out. Ryan rolls his eyes and Brendon can't help but laugh. When he looks over, Spencer's got a small smile on his face, too.

"So, really," Ryan adds a second later, "we're done with all the being stupid, right? Well," he waves a hand at Spencer's face. "Not including that."

Brendon looks over at Spencer. That little tic is back in his jaw, but there's no anger in his eyes this time. It hits him suddenly, the real reason for the cold shoulder this last week.

"I'm sorry," he says, voice low. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Friends don't keep shit like that from each other," Spencer grinds out. Brendon can hear the hurt underneath. He nods.

"I know. I know and I _am_ sorry, I just. I didn't know _how_ to tell you."

Spencer finally looks over at him. "How about 'Hey, Spence, there's this guy I'd like you to meet', that's a start."

The final bell rings and they can all hear William muttering behind his desk as they continue to ignore it.  
Brendon grins and Spencer's mouth tilts up at one corner; Ryan's eye roll is practically audible in the small room.

"So, Spencer Smith. There's this guy I'd like you to meet..."

 


End file.
